Eternal Flame
by Chibi-Lina
Summary: A/Z, that's as much as I can say, you want to know more? read on!


Eternal Flame By Chibi-Lina  
  
I do not own any of the characters from slayers, I am not making any profit off this, I don't own the song "Eternal Flame" by Atomic Kitten, I'm not making any profit by using their lyrics... so on and so forth.  
  
**Note: This is a song fic, short, but sweet. A/Z so if you don't support them LEAVE!!!**  
  
It was a warm summer night. It's been a year and a half since The Slayers last adventure, There was a man walking through the woods trying to get to Seiruun. In his hand he was clasping on to a piece of pink bracelet. He had on his mind alot of things... 'It's time, I finally have found my cure without losing my power, now as I have promised myself this I'm going to take care of this...' He eventually saw the back Seyruun gateway, since the guards were asleep he decided to levitate over the gates and up in the night sky...  
  
Amelia was sitting out on her balcony in witch enabeled her to see the whole city's view, she looked out into the night sky dreamily, her long blue silk dress just touching the ground, her eyes twinking with the stars, she only had her mind on one thing, Zelgadis. 'Why didn't I just tell him before I came back home? Maybe if eh didn't feel the same it wouldn't matter, I would never have seen him after that anyways... But he wanted my bracelet... Maybe to make sone extra cash for himself or something... Poor Zelgadis-sama he must really want his cure, but I wish I would stop being so formal around him and everyone else, I know it's a princess way but they did help me be what I am today. I just wish I could have told him what I feel for him...' She sighed aas all these thoughts ran through her head. She closed her eyes and imagined her hugging Zel and being with him, The one thing her Dad's fortune can't give her...  
  
Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same Am I only Dreaming? Is this burning, an eternal flame.  
  
Amelia was twirling around her balcony with her eyes closed imagining her and Zel together, her arms were streched out as she was spinning around slowly, then she felt someone putting someing in her hand, she stopped, looked at her hand, and she saw her bracelet. In shock she turned around to see Zelgadis.  
  
I believe  
  
It's meant to be, darling  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
  
You belong with me  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame  
  
"See I told you I'll come back." He Said with a smirk on his face. Amelia was in shock, Zel was not a chimera, he was light skinned, his pale blue hair was more pale and didn't look so harsh, His ears didn't look like elves ears anymore, with tears in her eyes she went and hugged him tightly "I missed you so much" she quietly whispered as Zegadis wrapped his arms around the princess.  
  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
  
all my life so lonely  
  
Then you come and ease the pain  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling After a quiet moment Zel pulled Amelia away enough so he can cup her face into his hands, Amelia's eyes were shining with the tears trickling down her face. "Amelia I..." "Shhhh..." Amelia put fer finger in Zel's lips, she already knew. She went and passionatley kissed Zelgadis. When they let, Amelia looked at him and quietly said to Zelgadis "I love you..." "I love you too Amelia" with that they kissed again.  
  
Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame  
  
Just as they let go, Amelia's door slammed open and two figures were stamping over to the balcony. "Hey Zel what were you thinking ditching us like that?! I told you we'll get here in the morning... but nooooo you had to be stubborn and come here now! Amelia is not gonna leave the palace you know!!!" Lina yelled at Zelgadis outraged. Amelia was chuckling as Zelgadis awnsered "Well excuse me! Your the one to complain, you have been all over Gourry eversince we left!! And how did you get in??" "Prince Phil, he knows whats going on, also Amelia guess what? Me and Gourry are getting married!!" Lina squirmed in delight when she said this. "That's great Lina- sama" "Yep and ther better thing is, is that Prince Phil is gonna let us have the wedding here!!" Gourry popped up smiling "Hey Zelgadis wasn't there somethign you wanted to do with that thing you have in that... ommpf" Lina quickly put her hand over Gourry's mouth before he blurted it out.  
  
"Gourry you're gonna ruin it!!!" Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame  
  
Zelgadis blushed as they said this, he knew what was going on as the two were running around the balcony chasing each other, Zelgadis took Amelia's hand, He kneeled down and said "Amelia, we have known each other for a long time now, and I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, I love you more than anything else in the world, and I want you to know that I will never leave you, This is why, I'm want to ask your hand in marriage..." Amelia was blushing as Zel took out the ring and slowly placed it on her finger. She was in shock, in joy she hugged Zel and kissed him before she said "I will."  
  
Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame  
  
A week later bells were ringing as the two newlywed couples came out of the chapel, They couldn't be happier, it was a beautifull day to get married. Everyone was there, Xeloss, Fillia, and even Sylphiel. Xeloss was ready to pass out from all the joy, and to Lina's and Gourry's satisfaction the food was great. Amelia was t he happiest of them all... Now she had everything she her heart desiered... Love.  
  
Close your eyes Give me your hand, darling  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame The End  
  
Ok ok, I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG TIME!!! so I am a bit out of touch. Please give me a review and write down comments so if I write another fic, I'll not not to make it ooc (if I did), too sappy, or too un- sappy (sorry I'm hyper at teh moment, I don't know what I'm talking about... heh...) 


End file.
